12 PLAY
by Elover
Summary: At a New York Police Department party, Elliot sings to Olivia and things get HOT AND HEAVY. E/Oness is in the air.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION ALL: Elover is back…yeah I was on hiatus, but now after seeing some of these new SVU episodes, I have so many ideas in my head. So, please review……PLEASE Review. This will be a one-shot. More stories will come depending on how many reviews I get….HINT HINT!!!**

**Oh by the way, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**12 PLAY**

Everyone in the precinct is excited about tonight's festivities. The whole 1-6 squad has been planning to go out to a new night bar that has a live band. Cragen rented the place out as if it was an important event for the department. Since their new ADA, Kim Greylek, is fairly new to the city, Captain Cragen decided to set a date for people to attend. It was Friday, almost 3:00 in the afternoon, the party started at 9:00 that evening.

All of the detectives were at their desk doing bus loads of paper work, until Munch got bored and threw a balled up piece of paper to Olivia.

"Jeez Munch, why are you so immature?" Olivia said trying to catch her cup of coffee before it spilled on her desk.

Munch shrugged his shoulders and said, "I am a child of the sixties!"

"That can't be your answer every time man, just sit down and do your work. We might get out of here quicker" Fin stated.

Munch seriously looked at Olivia and said in a low tone, "Liv, really I just wanted to ask you a question?"

Her eyes squinted, "What's wrong?"

"Is Casey coming tonight?"

"Yes actually, her and Alex. Cragen thought it would be good for Greylek to have someone to talk to and compare cases with or what not." Olivia went back to doing her work as Munch started to walk away, but then she stopped him, "Why you ask?"

Munch hesitated to answer, "I kinda… miss her, in a way."

"What! I thought you didn't care for her at all. You guys would always have something negative to say to one another." She turned to Elliot and said, "Man just when you think ya know someone."

Munch walked back to his desk and Elliot couldn't help but to laugh. As the crew started to get back to work, Fin was the first to notice a cute, long haired, chocolate brown lady that was standing in the double doors. She had a plate of food in her hand and it looks as if she was looking for someone.

Fin quickly got up and said, "Excuse me miss can I help you?"

She smiled and the woman's eyes quickly shot to Elliot and lit up, "No thanks I see who I am looking for."

Just as she said that everyone's eyes darted up to her including Elliot's. Olivia did not look pleased as she saw the woman heading Elliot's way. Fin returned to his seat as Elliot quickly arose from his.

"Ashley!!! Wow, what are you doing here? This is a good surprise!" Elliot said giving her a full hug and a kiss on the cheek.

In a low tone she said, "Well, Maureen asked me to drop this plate off since I was headed to the court house," Ashley's eyes began to contact with the same ones that were looking at her. "Hey why is everyone looking at me?"

Elliot looked behind his shoulders and saw his co-workers acting like they are working, but he knew they were trying to snoop in on him. "Hey lets talk outside." He placed his hand on the small of her back and gently led her out the door where the two were still able to be spotted by the others. Munch and Fin caught Olivia staring at the two. Olivia's face was red with frustration because she wondered who this 'Ashley' character was. Every one in the department and court house knows that Elliot and Olivia have a very special relationship. Guys in that realm who want to talk to Olivia cannot because they know that Elliot will complicate things and vice versa.

Elliot took the plate of food and asked Ashley, "So how is Maur doing, I can't believe she did not call me."

"She is fine…just got in from Alabama around midnight. She made lunch for you, she asked me to give it too you since I was headed this way. She has a lot of errands to run. You know she is looking for an apartment?"

"Yeah, how long will she stay you?"

Ashley playfully punched Elliot's arm, "As long as she needs too. We have been best friends since the fourth grade, my home is her home."

Elliot's placed his hand on her arm, "Thanks Ash, you're great."

Inconspicuously, Ashley glanced past Elliot's left shoulder and said, "Some woman looks mad as hell and she is gawking at you and me."

Elliot did not turn around, but said, "Does this woman look like a beautiful Greek goddess?"

"Yes she does and she is still looking this way…wait is that your partner? Oh my god she is fine as hell, Maureen said she was gorgeous but damn…I think I should leave."

Ashley was about to walk away but Elliot turned her around with those soft blue eyes and said, "Play along for a second will ya?"

Ashley glared at him in an awkward way and said, "Ok...I guess"

Elliot smelled the plate he still had in his hand and said rather loudly, "This smells so good I can't wait to eat it."

Ashley said in a funny tone, "Yeah I am glad…I can't wait for you to eat it…too and uh tell me how…it taste."

Elliot looked at her in a crazy way and said in his normal voice, "I'm going to let that go and walk you out, but before I do, I have to give you a hug in front of this doorway."

Ashley smiled and agreed. "Okay that's fine."

Elliot hugged and kissed her cheek as he did before but as they walked out, he put his arm around her neck.

Ashley was stunned, "Why did you do that, Maur told me that you are in love with her."

"Yeah she was supposed to be the only one that knows that…I told her not to tell any one, that big mouth" Elliot looked away.

"Yeah believe me I know. But she assured me that I am the only other one," Elliot looked at her with a questionable look. She continued and said, "…but I am sure by the way I heard you guys gaze at each other, a blind man could see that there are feeling both ways."

"You think so?"

They reached the exit doors and she turned and said, "I know so, she would not breaking her neck to see the girl you are with. If I was in your situation and a guy was giving me that kind of attention, I would explore it. "

Elliot shook his head, "Thanks again! See you around!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot walked back in the squad room, placed his plate down, and looked up to find Olivia away from her desk. Fin and Munch walked over to his desk and appeared to want an explanation. Elliot watched their faces and asked, "Okay what did I miss?"

"No, no, no what did we miss? Who was that?" Fin stated.

"Nobody, you guys are reading to much into this. Where's Liv?" Elliot waved them off.

Munch said, "She just stormed up to the cribs all mad and shit, and she called me immature?"

"She's in the cribs?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, she went up there after you walked out with that girl. Who is she by the way?" Munch stated.

Elliot got out of his chair and excluded himself from the conversation, "Be back!" He ran upstairs to the cribs and found Olivia on her stomach laid out on the cot. She was awake so he pretended that he was going to his locker to get something. On the way by her, he knelt down and rubbed her hair and said softly, "We have a party tonight and you are asleep already?"

Olivia moaned as Elliot rubbed her hair she immediately felt her thighs warm up, "Well yeah so I can be well rested?"

As she moaned, Elliot wanted to lean in closer and kiss her on her neck instead he said, "We wouldn't want you to pass out over sleep deprivation."

Elliot walked to his locker and messed around with some stuff in his locker. He felt Olivia's eyes piercing through to his soul. While keeping his eyes in his locker he asked, "Liv, what's wrong?"

"Nothing at all…" but she nonchalantly asked, "El, Who was that?"

"Who was who? The girl? Oh nobody, just a friend. Why?"

Olivia sat up and counted the tiles on the floor, "Just wondering. I never heard you mention a girlfriend or nothing so I was just trying… never mind."

Elliot closed his locker and went to sit by her, "Olivia Benson, are we jealous?"

She slightly pushed him and said, "I'm not jealous, just curious."

"So you are curious in the type of women I date, or just who ever date me period?"

"You are such an ass Stabler, but by the way it's neither."

"That was Maureen's friend, Ashley. So why do you care Liv?"

"I don't care. I guess I was trying to start a conversation"

Elliot glared into her eyes and grew some balls, "Liv, I do have someone I am seeing though."

Elliot could feel the tension in the room sky rocket. Olivia jerked as he told her the news, but she was happy for him…in a way. Olivia responded, "That's great! When will I meet her?"

"You will meet her tonight. She will be at the night club with us. I think you will love her."

Olivia thought to herself that she cannot like a woman that's with someone she loves especially Elliot. She kept nodding and said, "I can't wait to meet her."

"Well it's hitting on check out time so, I will see you tonight right?" Elliot looked at her for reassurance.

She smiled back at him and said, "I can't wait. See you later."

As Elliot walked out of the cribs, he felt bad for misleading her. Now she thinks he is going out with someone special, however, tonight Olivia will meet the woman that Elliot has fell head over heels for.

Olivia was a wreck. She was in love with Elliot and as much as she tried to hide it, her feelings began to show. A couple of days ago, Casey and Olivia went shopping. While out, they passed a certain shop that sells cologne and Olivia found Elliot's scent. Casey thought Olivia was buying it as a gift, but then Olivia pointed out that she wanted to spray it on her pillows. Casey instantly told her in the store that she and Elliot have been dancing around each other for years, their love for each other shows through both of their pores. Olivia told Casey that she does not believe Elliot feels the same way, and Casey reminded her that one day she will see the love inside his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time was going on 9:25p.m. and people were starting to fill the magnificently dim lit nightclub. Once Olivia entered the building, she spotted her whole crew sitting at one table. Casey and Alex were talking to Kim, and Fin along with Cragen was trying to help Munch understand that he is crazy. Olivia noticed that she is missing someone that should be sitting at that table. She spoke to couple of people on her way to the bar. When she finally reached the bar, she saw her fine looking partner dressed in an all black suit with a silk blue tie. Olivia knew that she had to be on her best behavior because his so called 'girlfriend' was there. He was at the bar having another drink, when she taped him on the shoulder.

Olivia sweetly smiled and said, "How many drinks do I have to catch up on?"

Elliot turned around in amazement he could not take his eyes off of Olivia's figure. She wore a black spaghetti strapped dress with black pumps. He looked at her legs and slowly gazed up her body trying to take a mental note of her. As he began to drift back to reality, he answered her. "Liv, you look sexy as hell! You better save me a dance."

Olivia looked at him in an appalling way, "I don't think your lady friend will like that. Speaking of which, where is the woman of the evening?"

Elliot looked around as if he was trying to find someone. "Oh, she is around. Did you spot everyone at the table?"

"Yep, I haven't been over there yet."

"Well let's get you a drink and make our way over there." Elliot ordered her favorite drink and they started to walk over to the table.

The band was playing various types of music in a jazzy way at times that they had singers that would lead different songs. As the night went on, everyone danced with each other and had lots of fun except for Elliot and Olivia. She wanted to dance with him, so he could wrap those big strong arms around her. She didn't want to make it uncomfortable for Elliot's date. Meanwhile, Elliot had another drink and began to get a little tipsy. The more and more he looked at Olivia he could feel himself getting aroused. He came up with an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clock struck 11:10 p.m. and everyone was mingling and dancing to the music that swayed through the air. Olivia was searching for Elliot so she could tell him that she was about to leave. She went back to the table gather her things. Cragen and Munch were sitting at the table talking until they notice Olivia grabbing her keys and purse. Cragen placed his hand over Olivia's keys and said, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah… I'm just a little tired that's all. Hey did you guys meet Elliot's girl?"

Cragen and Munch shook their head saying no. Munch replied, "But she is a cutie though!"

Olivia looked down with disappointment and said, "Oh, well just tell him I left."

Cragen lifted his hand off the keys and said, "Alright, see you Monday."

As she was about to walk to the exit door, she stopped in her tracks from the loud feedback in the microphone. Elliot was at the stage; he adjusted the microphone stand a bit and began to speak straight from his heart. Although Elliot has had much to drink, he was still conscious of what he was about to do. No one knew of his secret talent. He was pretty sure of one thing, either he was going to embarrass himself or gain the woman he loves. Olivia made her way back to the table to hear what Elliot had to say. The rest of the gang sat down also.

Elliot looked at the crowd, took off his jacket and nervously said, "I uh…I hope every one is having a good evening. Tonight, I want to sing a song to let a very special someone know that she has my heart and has always. With that being said I want to ask her a question."

A sexy tenor voice came through Elliot and started to sing R. Kelly's hit song "12 play". As he began, the main table, where his co-workers were, looked as if they were shocked and amazed. Olivia's jaws dropped and her mind started to ramble. Elliot held the microphone with both hands, made contact with his eyes to Olivia, closed his eyes and singed without the music.

_Do you mind  
I if I give you some of my  
12 play yeah  
Do you mind baby  
Do you mind if I  
Give you some of my  
12 play  
_

As the music came in for the chorus, the singers from the band became Elliot's background singers. They singed the chorus while Elliot opened his eyes to see Olivia watching him with lust in hers. _  
Chorus:  
12 play give em a little bit  
12 play just a little bit  
12 play just a little bit  
12 play just a little bit  
12 play give em a little bit  
12 play just a little bit  
12 play _

Elliot's eyes stayed on Olivia throughout the song. He began his first verse and while he was singing, he did some gestures with his hands. As he went through each number, he held up the following fingers.

_  
One- We'll go to my room for fun  
Two-Then I'll say give me your tongue  
Three-Cause tonight I'm gonna fulfill your fantasy, yes  
Four-Lie down on the floor  
Five-Cannot wait to cum inside _

When Elliot sung this line, he made a shape of heart with his hands. _Six-Anything that's broken, I'll fix  
_After he made a heart motion, he separated his hands slowly. _Seven-Spread your legs apart  
_Elliot started to slowly grind against the microphone stand a couple of times. _Eight-Feel me, I'm so hard  
Nine-See I want you from behind, with that bump and grind yeah  
Ten-Baby climb on top of me  
Eleven- Up and down we'll go you'll see  
Twelve-And that's when I go down on my knees giving you some of my 12 play_

The background singers came back in to sing the chorus twice. Elliot could hear the reactions from all of the ladies in club. Alex, Casey and Kim saw him as a sexual object and they were hollering as if they were at a concert. The men of the precinct were stunned that Elliot could even carry a tune. Olivia scanned his chiseled body up and down as she licked her was ad-libbing while the singers sung the chorus one more time. He walked off of the stage and the spotlight still stayed on him as he went through the crowd.

_  
See everything going be alright  
Once I give you some of my 12-play  
Hey hey  
Is it alright  
Tell me baby  
Is it alright  
If I give you just a little bit of my 12-play  
12-play  
12-play  
Just a little bit of my  
Just a little dab more baby of my 12-play  
And you won't regret  
Come one and let me drive you crazy  
_

Elliot finally made it to where Olivia was sitting. He took her hand and made her stand up as he continued.

_I been stroking you up and down_

He twirled her once, to where her back is now on his chest.

_Spinning you all around  
Change your frown to a smile_

When Elliot reached the second verse, the singers stopped and the music kept playing. As the music got softer, Elliot snaked his right arm around Olivia waist, she could feel his dick getting harder on her ass. Their bodies were so close that Elliot could feel the heat that radiated from her. For the rest of the song, the duo swayed from side to side.

_Break it down  
Oh.....  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Oh baby baby baby  
Just a little 12-play  
Whether it's morning, noon, or night  
I can make you feel alright  
(12 play just a little bit)  
Once the lights go down  
There'll be no fooling around  
12 play_

_One, two, three, four, five, six, _

_seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve_

_12 ways  
12 ways to love you baby  
You won't regret it baby  
And you surely won't forget it baby  
After I give you some of my 12 play  
Baby your body's looking good to me  
And in your eyes I can certainly see it  
That you need some of my 12 play_

When the music stopped, Elliot released her from his grasp and return to the stage to get his jacket and leave. Olivia couldn't move as quickly as he could, she was still under his spell. The applause was remarkable. Elliot did not know that he would receive such praise for his voice. The table turned to watch Olivia as she finally sat down. Fin said, "Who ever knew that Elliot could sing, let along know that song?"

Kim chimed in and said, "I haven't known him long but my gosh he knows how to turn a woman on!"

Alex looked at Casey while she said to Kim in a low whisper, "You see what we have been dealing with for years…and can't even touch him!"

Cragen looked at Olivia, who just stared at her purse with a blank look. Cragen knew he should split Elliot and Olivia up now but instead, he touched her shoulder and said, "So are you going to answer his question?"

Olivia could even understand, "Uh…I'm sorry… What?"

Alex looked at Olivia and said, "Go after him, Liv. Even if it's to talk!"

"I'm just guessing, maybe a crazy thought, but I think Elliot is sick of talking." As soon as Munch said that, Casey stomped on his foot. "Ouch…I miss you too Casey"

Olivia stood up and said, "I am going to head home. I just need to get some sleep. See you guys!" The crew knew that she was going to find Elliot, but the truth was she already knew where he would be.

Olivia walked to her car and could feel the puddle of wetness that oozed from her folds. The drive home was very short because she got to her apartment building so quickly. While she was in the elevator, her thoughts ran all over Elliot's body. She knows that she could handle whatever he throws her way and turn his world upside down.

The bell dings for her floor and she walks down the hallway with her head in her purse trying to find her keys. Olivia gets to her door, unlocks it and walks in. She turned back and locked the door when she got inside her apartment. Once she turned around, Elliot's face was less than an inch away from hers. She gave him a small glance over and noticed his face was serious and his tie with the first button was undone. He gave her a small glance over and observed that she is horny. His eyes got tight and he said, "So are you gonna answer my question?"

**CLIFF HANGER!!! Guess What? I already have the next part written, but I will not post it until I get 25 reviews. It's best to have R. Kelly playing while you read that part. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Your Answer?

Sorry the update took so long…THIS MAYBE RATED HIGHER…Just a WARNING

**Your Answer?**

Olivia and Elliot stood face to face just behind her door in her apartment. Elliot had his right arm over her left shoulder holding up the door. He looked at Olivia up and down with so much desire, and then he licked his lips so slowly. Elliot took his index finger and rubbed his chin from side-to-side while he studied Olivia's eyes. He can hardly control himself, all of his blood is rushing to one place that needed a lot of attention.

Olivia's heart is racing with hunger. Her thighs are wet from the thrill of tonight and the sexual tension for the past ten years. She wants to talk to Elliot to let him know that she doesn't want just one night. She feels the need for them to speak, but with out words. Her mind is running with thoughts of what could happen tonight.

Elliot's left hand moved Olivia's hair out of her face. As he trailed is finger to her neck, he eyeballed the side of her throat and whispered, "I need an answer."

Olivia swallowed and started to look at Elliot's chest that was pounding so fast. She placed her right hand on his cheek and said softly, "You were amazing tonight. I didn't know you could sing!"

Elliot's eyes were traveling south on Olivia's body while he stayed poised and said, "Thank you, and your answer?"

Olivia began to sweat from the heat that they were producing in that one spot. She tried to keep her eyes on him but her eyes traveled to the floor and said, "I'm sorry El, I can't give you an answer."

Elliot's stomach felt like a knife quickly stabbed him a couple of times. His eyes wandered from her and then closed. He said, "May I ask why?"

Olivia could see the hurt that she has caused, so she lifted his face with her finger and told the truth, "Elliot…I don't just want one night. I can't handle the pain of having you and then losing you. I don't want us to be an occasional thing. Once I get you, I wanna keep you."

After she spoke, Elliot calmed down because he knew that now he can tell her what he has wanted to say since the day she left for Oregon. He stepped into her space and it caused her to hit her back on the door. He was no more than a fingernail away from her lips and said, "Who said I wanted one night?"

Olivia looked directly into those blue eyes and whispered, "What?"

Elliot brought his face near Olivia's right ear and said, "I want forever."

Their eyes connected and Olivia's heart felt so over-whelmed, "Really?"

Elliot came back to his previous spot, right in front of her. He held her face on both sides and said, "I'm prepared to give up my job and our partnership to spend forever with you. Why do you think I sung that song in front of our colleagues and friends? I know that partners cannot be involved, that's why I am willing to do whatever just to lie by your side every night."

Olivia wiped the tear that was coming from her eye. She placed her hand on top of his hand that was on her left cheek. "When does forever start?"

Elliot moved his hands to her neck and placed his cheek on hers and said, "When you say 'yes'."

Olivia looked at him with so much love in her eyes, and she finally said, "Yes"

Olivia rubbed his face and was surprised to find a tear escaping his eye. She has never known Elliot to cry much or show emotion. "What's wrong?"

Elliot started to smile with his tears, "I… am… so happy…truly happy."

Olivia captured his hand and placed a kiss over his heart to show that she loves him. Elliot lifted her chin and kissed her with so much love. The kiss started out slow and then became passionate and intense. Olivia's hands went all over his chest, trying to take off his shirt and the man in Elliot could not take it any more. He grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her to him so she could feel his hard, stiff and solid dick that was about to explode.

Olivia's eyes got wide as she felt the strength behind the man she loves; his lips began to tease her neck and she became even more excited. Elliot picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they were kissing toward the bedroom.

Elliot kicked the door open, and laid Olivia down on her bed. While Elliot was above her, she was exploring his body with her hands. When Olivia came to his pants, she felt something that was rather big in his right pocket. Elliot saw the query look in her eye and wondered what she was doing. He followed her eyes, as she pulled out a CD from his pocket.

Elliot began to chuckle just a little as Olivia read the CD, "12 Play by R. Kelly, huh?"

"Yeah, I was listening to it in the car on the way here." Elliot stated.

Olivia started, "I know you are not a guy that breaks his promises…" as she said this, she put the CD in her disc player and started undressing herself before him. "…So you need to fulfill them!"

As the song came on, Elliot placed Olivia on the bed and slowly took off his clothes. Olivia could not stop touching Elliot because she was in awe of his amazing body. When all of his clothes were off, Elliot stood before her bare, naked and ready to perform.

Elliot took his time to execute every task that was being asked in the "12 Play" song. When Elliot spread Olivia's legs apart and saw that soft pussy was wet, he slid his tongue in her center to taste what he has been wanting for years. Olivia could not stand it. She was grinding with the music while riding his face.

Elliot came up for a little bit of air; he licked his lips and said, "How sweet can you be?"

Olivia grabbed her breast and responded, "Let me show you."

Olivia turned him on his back, and grabbed his member. Elliot was shaking his head not believing what was about to happen. She stuck out her tongue and licked his balls all the way to the tip of his shaft.

"Oh…my…Liv, this is not going to last very long if you keep doing that", Elliot said.

Olivia kept trying to swallow him whole. He put her on her back so quick and told her, "You are not gonna run this…not this time!"

Elliot began to deeply kiss Olivia. While he was kissing her, he slowly entered into her body with ease. She moaned as her pussy grew tight around his shaft. He lifted her left leg over his shoulder and went deeper into her body. While they were going at it, he slowed down and said, "Olivia…you are my dream, and I love you so much."

Olivia felt that whisper in her ear and came after his words. She could not stop her orgasm until Elliot exploded inside of her. He kept stroking in her until he became hard again.

Olivia said, "Ah, oh I …love… you too." They kept having sex until he came again, by that time the whole CD had been played. He was exhausted with lust and love.

The pair was wet with sweat but stayed cuddled up. Elliot's heart rate slowed down and he said, "Forever has begun!"


End file.
